In many publishing and authoring environments it is desirable to ensure consistency in a message across a set of documents. For example, in a marketing environment it may be beneficial to maintain a uniform marketing message across a large suite of documents used in a marketing campaign.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.